<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>pluto projector by brokenlikeastitch</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23986768">pluto projector</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenlikeastitch/pseuds/brokenlikeastitch'>brokenlikeastitch</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Four Seasons Verse [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Hockey RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, M/M, Soft boys being soft, purely fluff here lads, they just love each other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:15:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,585</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23986768</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenlikeastitch/pseuds/brokenlikeastitch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>spending the years together,<br/>growing older every day,<br/>i feel at home when i'm around you</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Travis Konecny/Nolan Patrick</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Four Seasons Verse [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1729504</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>pluto projector</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>You might wanna read "four seasons they've flied by" first just because it's the story of how they got together, but you definitely don't have to. I loved this verse so much that I'll be adding to it every so often. I feel like there's a lot I can explore, so why not.<br/>Also this is unedited.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>and i'll gladly say again, </strong>
  <strong>i hope the encore lasts forever</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>travis</em>
</p><p>
  <span>The day Nolan finally allowed Travis to join him for morning yoga, Travis’s serotonin levels shot through the roof. His next request (demand) was to borrow a pair of Nolan’s leggings. Nolan was less down for that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Trav, I love you, I really do, but please buy your own.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“First of all, you can’t say that for the first time while denying me something I want. Second, I love you too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nolan had gone slightly pale at Travis’s words, but he was still smiling all the same. Travis watched in fascination as the pale turned to a blush. It didn’t seem like Nolan was going to do anything in the near future, so Travis grabbed his hand and pulled him into a tight hug. Nolan squeezed him back, just as tightly, and buried his face into Travis’s shoulder, mumbling something Travis couldn’t quite make out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What was that, bud?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nolan turned his head, “You still can’t borrow any of my leggings.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Travis pouted, “Fine, I’ll just wear underwear.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a sigh, Nolan pinched the bridge of his nose, “Please just wear the shorts you have on now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We could both wear our underwear,” Travis leered at him, wiggling his eyebrows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to wear leggings, you’re going to wear shorts, and later this afternoon we’re going to take your measurements and buy you some leggings of your own.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Travis couldn’t really argue with that. He nudged Nolan’s shoulder, “We’re gonna be the hottest couple ever in our leggings.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nolan smirked, “I don’t know, bud, your miserable excuse for facial hair is weighing us down.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Travis squawked, “Fuck off, Pats, you love my facial hair.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grabbing his chin, Nolan bent close, “No, I love you, not your facial hair.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And it rarely happened, but with Nolan’s total focus on him and his sweet words, Travis blushed. He wasn’t sure how to function, so he weakly managed, “I thought we were doing yoga.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nolan squeezed his chin once before pressing a kiss to his cheek. He let go and started flipping through YouTube, leaving Travis frozen. Travis stared blankly at the screen as Nolan clicked a video called ‘Beginner Flexibility Routine (Stretches for the inflexible)’ and blinked a few times.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, inflexible? That’s offensive, Noley.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How would you rate your flexibility, Trav, on a scale from one to me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Travis frowned, “Well definitely not you, but higher than one.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a shrug, Nolan squeezed his shoulder, “It’s okay, Teeks, I still use this one for stretching purposes. It’s full of basic moves and I just work to expand my flexibility. Don’t get all offended by the word beginner.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And that did, unsurprisingly, placate him a bit. Nolan started the video and took a few deep breaths while the girl did her intro. Travis tried to watch him and mimic his movements instead of the girl on the TV.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He made it a while in silence, longer than either of them anticipated if he had to guess, and his first assumption was correct, he wasn’t nearly as flexible as Nolan. They were both seated and bent forward, reaching for their left foot. Nolan was gripping his foot loosely, chest pressed to his thigh. Travis, however, was holding on to his toes for dear life. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without thinking, he blurted, “Pats, we have to do this every day.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nolan snorted, “And why’s that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wanna hold my foot like you, that’s sick, bro.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Huffing out a small laugh, Nolan glanced back at him, “Yeah, we can do it every day.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>**</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nolan’s fourth batch of apple cider was his best yet, but Travis could tell he still wasn’t satisfied. There was a little furrow between his eyebrows that Travis reached up to smooth out. He stroked his thumb there a few times before dropping his hand again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong with this batch?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Too much spice, not enough sweet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What was the problem last time?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nolan sighed and rubbed his forehead frustratedly, “Too much sweet, not enough spice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Travis snorted and reached up to squeeze the back of Nolan’s neck comfortingly. All of the tension flew out of Nolan’s body at Travis’s touch, and Travis said, “There we go, bud. How can I make this better? Because I think it tastes good.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to serve it at the market.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dammit, Patty, you’ll definitely be outselling me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to sell it, just serve it. Kind of a showcase of the apples I’m selling. So it needs to bring out the taste of the apple, not mask it with spices or make it unbearably sweet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Travis made a soothing noise, “Let’s look at what you have written down, yeah?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cinnamon, allspice, nutmeg, cloves, and brown sugar.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No orange?” Travis asked offhandedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nolan didn’t answer and when Travis looked up in concern, his eyes were squeezed shut, head tilted to the ceiling. Then he groaned very loudly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nol?” Travis asked in concern.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I forgot to put the fucking oranges in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Travis had to chuckle at the tortured look on his boyfriend’s face. Nolan looked like he was two seconds from slamming his head into the countertop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell me how much water you need,” Travis started, jumping into motion, “let’s start another batch.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Trav, we can take a break,” Nolan told him, sounding incredibly exhausted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Travis shook his head stubbornly, “No, this is important to you. Let’s get this right.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was an unreadable look on Nolan’s face as he stared at Travis from across the room. His gaze was loaded, and Travis wasn’t actually sure what the vibe he was emitting was. Nolan set the pen down firmly and crossed the kitchen in quick steps to pull Travis into a firm kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do not deserve you,” Nolan whispered fiercely, still in Travis’s personal space.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pushing away, Travis gawked at him, “Right back at you bud.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nolan snorted, “Fine, neither of us deserve each other so let’s just settle I guess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Travis fought back the wave of feelings cresting in his chest, “How much water, Patty?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nolan’s face shifted back into focus mode, “Two and a half quarts to start with.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get the apples, bud,” Travis called over his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>**</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Every Saturday morning they had a routine. They got up way before the sun and went for a long, silent run together. Travis packed the car while Nolan started coffee and threw together a small breakfast. They got dressed, checked the animals, and ate quickly before hitting the road, a second cup of coffee in to-go mugs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was the debut week for Nolan’s cider, and with the lingering chill outside, it seemed the perfect day for it. Travis finished setting up his stand first, and immediately went to help Nolan who gave him cups to count.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I might be able to handle something a little more challenging, Patts,” Travis told him, fighting a smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nolan looked up from where he was arranging apples in a very specific way and glared at him, “I don’t want to do it but it needs to be done.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Which maybe wasn’t true. Counting cups seemed a bit extreme, but what Nolan wanted, Nolan was going to get. He finished before Nolan, dusted his hands off, and watched him set up the rest of the stand. People slowly started to drive up and start browsing stalls. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>An older couple approached Travis’s stand, so he looked away from Nolan and smiled at them, “Good morning, how are you folks on this fine morning?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very well, and you?” the lady asked while her husband looked through his jars of butter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Little chilly, but no real complaints so far,” he told them, pulling the wool scarf tighter around his neck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The lady tilted her head and squinted at his scarf, “That’s beautifully made, whoever made that really put some effort into it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And like, yeah, Travis knew Nolan worked hard. He could feel Nolan’s smirk on his back, and he smiled at the lady, motioning behind him toward Nolan, “Yeah, my boyfriend made it for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked around him, “You’d make a killing selling knitted stuff, especially now that it’s getting cooler.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And smug wasn’t a look Travis anticipated being attracted to, but God he was. Nolan nodded, “I’ll think about it. For right now, though, it takes me a while to get even a good quality scarf made.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The couple bought a jar of butter and left with a cup of cider and a few apples. Nolan wandered behind Travis and wrapped his arms around his waist, resting his forehead on Travis’s shoulder. He relaxed into Nolan’s hold and shut his eyes for a few seconds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stood like that for a while, only moving if someone approached their stands, and Travis actually appreciated it because the chill never lifted, even as the sun rose. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Might need a thicker jacket next weekend,” Nolan mumbled into his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Travis suppressed a shudder, “Yeah probably so. Could also probably start breaking out the sweaters.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We need to sort through our closets.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a groan, Travis shook his head, “You sound like my mom.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nolan laughed, “Yeah well if I don’t make you do it, you never will.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And he was right, but Travis wasn’t going to let him know that. So he just rolled his eyes and muttered, “Whatever.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>**</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Travis and Nolan had slipped into a routine on the weekends where they FaceTimed with Travis’s family on Saturday night and Nolan’s on Sunday mornings. Carrie loved having her morning coffee with both of them, and he knew that it meant a lot to Nolan too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That night, Nolan cooked a stew for both of them, and Travis cooked up some beef in a different pan to add to his. That was something they had to work through, Travis adding meat or other animal products to his food occasionally. Nolan didn’t mind much, but he drew the line at cooking it himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They ate quickly, and Nolan started washing dishes while Travis boiled water for tea, something Nolan introduced him to, to settle their stomach and help aid digestion. That was what Nolan told him at least. Right as he was filtering out the leaves, his phone lit up with a FaceTime request, and he picked up his phone, motioning for Nolan to grab the cups.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He propped the phone up on the living room table and got comfortable on the couch. Travis’s mom, dad, and brother came into frame and waved at him eagerly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How are you doing today, hon?” His mom asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pretty good, beat Nolan in sales today.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His brother smirked, “Is this the first time?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The disrespect from his own blood was astounding, “No, I’ve won like five other times.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nolan must not have been on his game today,” his dad teased. It wasn’t a new thing for Nolan, his dad, and his brother to gang up on him during their calls, but Travis figured it was deserved because he did the same to Nolan with his sisters.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where is my son in law?” Travis’s mom asked, leaning closer as if her moving closer would cause him to suddenly appear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Finishing up the dishes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hope you’re splitting the chores evenly,” his mom said, a little too accusingly for his taste.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He rolled his eyes, “Nolan cooked, so he’s cleaning.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Right as he finished saying that, Nolan strolled into the living room, steaming cups of tea in his hands. He gently set them down on the table, and then sat next to Travis, finally in frame.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nolan,” his mom greeted with a smile, “how are you doing, hon?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled at her gently, “Doing good, Mrs. K.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Travis knew she wanted him to call her Mom, but Nolan stubbornly called her Mrs. Konecny for months before shortening it to Mrs. K which was thrilling enough for her to drop it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Travis told us you lost this week,” his brother started, “so I figured you must’ve let him win to spare his ego a bit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nolan laughed loudly, wrapping a strong arm around Travis’s shoulder, “Of course, can’t beat him down every week. I let him win every couple of months.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rolling his eyes, Travis gently shrugged Nolan’s arm off, “Oh shut up, Patty, we both know that’s a lie.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nolan laughed again, but this time it was Travis’s favorite laugh of his. One he only did around Travis where his eyes scrunched up and there was barely any noise coming out. Travis had gotten better at drawing it out of him over the course of their relationship, which was thrilling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took a sip of tea to hide the fond look he knew was on his face. Normally he wouldn’t hide it, but for some reason he couldn’t bring himself to show a lot of affection in front of his family. Maybe it just felt too intimate to share with anyone else, or maybe it was a result of how he used to hide his sexuality from them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Surprisingly, Nolan was less cagey about showing his affection, despite normally being more withdrawn in public. Casual touches came easier to him, not that Travis minded, just that he wouldn’t typically initiate it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nolan and his mom chatted back and forth about Thanksgiving plans, and Travis zoned out, more focused on drinking his tea and the sensation of Nolan’s thumb sweeping back and forth across the side of his neck comfortingly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He snapped out of it when Nolan’s phone buzzed on the couch next to him, and Travis glanced down to see a text from his brother. Travis picked it up, and unlocked it with his thumbprint, something he loved that Nolan had let him do.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Nothing to say for once in your life?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Travis glanced up at his brother who was biting his lip to hide laughter. With a glare, Travis responded.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck off :P</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>And after that, Travis tried to focus more on the conversation for the next thirty minutes until his mom hung up with goodbyes and promises to talk soon. Travis relaxed into Nolan’s hold and finished the last of his tea, setting the cup on the table next to Nolan’s also empty cup.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You good?” Nolan asked, thumb pausing, “you seem a little spacey tonight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m good, just a little tired.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nolan looked concerned and tilted Travis’s face toward his with a hand on his chin, “You feeling sick?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Travis closed his eyes, “Nah, didn’t sleep much last night.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go to bed then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With his eyes still closed, Travis let Nolan pull him off the couch, and followed him down the hallway toward their room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They got ready for bed, and Nolan turned the light off before getting under the covers with Travis. He started scratching Travis’s scalp gently, and Travis hummed, pushing his head into Nolan’s hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Love you, Teeks. Wake me up if you need something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was something he said every night before they fell asleep after Travis had a nightmare and stayed up for the rest of the night. Normally he’d get up and go for a run to tire himself out, but he didn’t want to wake Nolan. The next day he was miserable and Nolan was frustrated that Travis didn’t just wake him up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Every night since then, Nolan had reassured him that it was okay to wake him up. The love you part was new, he’d normally said, “You’re loved, Teeks.” The love you felt fantastic though.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Love you too, Noley. Goodnight.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This might be OOC but I couldn't care less :)<br/>come say hey to me on <a href="http://bitchell-marner.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>